


On purpose

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Party, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley takes Farkle to a spin the bottle party and they end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astralfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralfreckles/gifts).



> When you see this: £££@@@  
> Start playing the song On Purpose by Sabrina Carpenter

On Purpose   
On Purpose 

I knew I was going to regret it but she wanted to bring me. I was probably gonna spend the whole time waiting in a corner and then at the end I would need to sober her up. I joked about it and she just said:  
"That won't happen, believe me."  
I raised my eyebrows but she didn't elaborate.   
We were going to a friend of a friend of Maya's. Her name was Amy and that's all I knew. We met up at 8 in front of the high school. She was wearing a blue dress with roses on it and a brown belt. She looked as beautiful as always.   
When she grabbed my hand I shiver. She dragged me in the direction that I could only assume is the way to the party. I'm so occupied keeping my breath steady I almost don't notice the people in the street smiling as they see us. They must think we're a couple. That doesn't seem so bad. From time to time her bare arms touch mine and I feel all warm inside. I shouldn't feel like this. I feel like I'm flying. She looks at me every couple minutes to make sure I'm okay.   
It takes about ten minutes to get there but it seems like ten months.   
She lets go of my hand and walks through the door. I hesitate before I follow her but it only takes a split second before I realize there's no way I'm letting her go in there all alone, not after last time.  
The room is big and the sofa has been moved to the back of the room. I can hear a girl say:  
"Great we're all here! Let's start!"  
I don't understand what's going on and when I see people sitting around an empty bottle I begin to. There must be at most fifteen people. Riley sits two people from me. She smiles at me and I feel suddenly extremely nervous.   
The girl who must be Amy spins the bottle and it starts spinning. The bottle falls on Zay and then he's put in a closet. She spins the bottle again and it falls on a girl I've never seen before. She laughs drunkly and walks to the closet where Zay is.  
Somebody with a watch yells go and they all take a drink while we wait the seven minutes. I start to apprehend the time when it will find me. In the back of my mind I think I hope Riley will be the one I'm in the closet with.  
Somebody opens the closet door slightly and closes it chuckling. Apparently they're kissing like maniacs. 

£££@@@  
When the alarm beeps they exit the closet and sit on the sofa watching us.  
We sit in the circle, in the same places. Amy spins the bottle again. I start to feel a little relieved thinking it won't fall on me... It does. Riley gives me an encouraging smile as I head to the closet. My heart beating fast. I hope my claustrophobia won't get too bad.   
It's dark. Very dark. I hear people talk and then burst out laughing and wooping. The door opens bathing me with light and then suddenly it's dark again. I can hear someone breath and I can hear the materials of their clothes moving.  
"Ready?" The voice says  
It's Riley. I float and melt at the same time. What happened? Am I dreaming? I can't believe it.  
"Riley?" I whisper   
"Yeah" she pauses "You're scared, I'm nervous..." She stops abruptly realizing something. I can feel her come closer. She grabs my face in her hands, takes a deep breath and leans in. I'm so surprised I practically fall back.   
"Farkle?" She says worried  
"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that."  
She grabs my shirt and pulls me close. She basically shoves her lips on mine kissing me like we've been dating for a year. I don't know what to do with my hands so I just put them in her hair. I realize I don't feel claustrophobic at all. She's distracting me.   
She lets go of my shirt and my lips and I take my hands out of her hair and put them on my side.  
She's still extremely close to me and I can feel my body tensing.  
She puts her hand on the back of my head and draws her face closer to mine. Our noses touch and she whispers:  
"Baby, I know it's weird, but it's worth it but I guess..." I stop her and kiss her. I can feel her smile against my mouth. This time I put my hands on her waist pulling her closer, she has one hand in between my shoulders and one on the back of my head. This kiss is so passionate and full of fire. I faintly hear the door open and close but I'm too busy trying not to move my hands lower on her body. She must be psychic because she put one of her hands on mine and guides it to her ass. She does the same with the the other one. Unconsciously I squeeze her. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down. I'm slightly bending over and she's bending slightly backwards. She licks my lower lip and laughs when she hears me gasp. I can't believe this is happening. I'm kissing Riley Matthews and she's kissing me. I move my hands back up but she protests so I move them back. When we hear the alarm she sighs and backs away. She kisses my cheek and takes my hand. When the door opens I see her. Her lips are swollen and her face is red. Her hair is slightly messy. She still looks perfect. Then I notice a song is playing and I recognize the lyrics.  
*"You're scared, I'm nervous but I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose.  
Baby I know, it's weird but it's worth it cause I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose."*  
I look at her and she's already looking at me. She planned this I realize. I don't know how but she did.  
She stands on her tippy toes and whispers in my ear.  
"I did it on purpose." She lightly kisses my ear and when I slowly come back to reality I hear people yelling and woohooing. We sit on the sofa next to Zay and the girl, our fingers still intwined.

What happened according to Zay.  
___________________________________

The bottle was spinning and then it stopped. Her hand was on it and she turned the tip towards her. She let go and started blushing like mad. When it sunk in that she wanted to be in there with Farkle people screamed excitedly. She got up and before she headed to the closet she gave a piece of paper to Maya.  
It said:  
When the alarm beeps, play "On purpose".  
Just do it!

They did and it was perfect.

 

She did it on purpose, He did it on purpose, what will happen for you if you do something on purpose? Try it! What's the worst that could happen.

 

Sent from my personal account


End file.
